LA MADRASTRA
by 45elsafer
Summary: elsa heredera de una gran fortuna casada con hans westergaard tuvieron trillisas astrid,heather y lucia pero su vida cambiara drasticamente hansxelsa,hipoxastrid etc
1. Chapter 1

LA MADRASTRA

ELSA ARENDELLE HEREDERA DE UNA GRAN RIQUEZA SE HABIA CASADO CON HANS WESTERGAARD TUVIERON A SUS TRILLIZAS ASTRID,HEATHER Y LUCIA PERO TODA SU FELUSIDAD CAMBIARA DRASTICAMENTE

EN EL HOSPITAL DE NORUEGA UNA DE LAS MUJERES MAS IMPORTANTES ESTABA DANDO A LUZ

DOCTOR-PUJE SEÑORA

ELSA-AAAAAAA-GRITO DE DOLOR

DOCTOR-LISTO

EN LA SALA DE ESPERA

HANS-DOCTOR COMO ESTA MI ESPOSA

DOCTOR-BIEN SEÑOR YA DIO A LU ELLA Y SUS HIJAS SE ENCUENTRAN EN PERFECTO ESTADO-

HANS-¿HIJAS?-DIJO CONFUNDIDO

DOCTOR-SI SEÑOR SU ESPOSA DI A LUZ ATRILLISAS

HANS SE APRESURO A LA HABITACION DE ELSA

HANS-HOLA ELS

ELSA-HOLA

HANS-Y ¿Dónde ESTAN MIS HIJAS?

ELSA-A QUI –SE LAS MOSTRO

HANS –SON BELLISIMAS

LA PRIMERA DE LAS TRILLISAS TENIA EL PELO RUBIO ,LA SEGUNDA HERA DE PELO NEGRO Y LA TERCERA DE PELO PELIROJO

HANS-QUE TE PARESE SI LES PONEMOS ASTRID,HEATHER Y LUCIA

ELSA-SON MUY BELLOS NOMBRES HANS-LO BESA

ENTRA ANNA

ANNA-HOLA ELSA

ELSA –HOLA ANNA

ANNA-¿Cómo SE LLAMAN?-

ELSA-ASTRID,HEATHER Y LUCIA

ANNA-QUE BONITOS NOMBRE

ELSA –Y COMO ESTAN TODOS EN LA CASA?

ANNA-SELENA ESTA ENOJADISIMA POR QUE TUVISTE HIJOS DE HANS Y YA SABES QUE ELLALO AMA-PD:SELENA ES LA PRIMA DE ELSA Y ANNA

ELSA-HO

CONTINUARA

ES MI PRIMER FIC DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD PORFA HACEPTO CUALQUIER IDEA


	2. NO TODO SERA DE COLR DE ROSA

La MADRASTRA

2 CAPITULO: NO TODO SERA COLOR DE ROSA

Elsa ya había salido del hospital y se dirijia a su mansión pero anna le avia preparado un fiesta que nunca olvidara

Anna-ya vienen a la de 3 gritamos sorpresa listos 1,2 y 3

Todos –SORPRESA!

Elsa –Gracias chicos

Kendra y Eliza-Tia Elsa!

Elsa-hola pequeñas

Kendra-te extrañamos mucho

Elsa- igual yo las extrañe mucho niñas

Eliza-y donde están mis primitas?

Elsa-aquí están te pesentro a Astrid ,Heather y Lucia

Kendra-aww son muy tiernas

Anna-cuidado Kendra no las vallas a lastimar

Kendra-ok mami

Kristoff-lo mismo para ti Eliza

Eliza-si papá

Anna-y done esta Hans?

Elsa-esta ayudando a bajar las cosas de las niñas

Hans-listo ya bajamos todas las cosas amor

Elsa-gracias Hans

Mientras tanto en Argentina(1 semana antes)

Natalia-ya maña devo de estar en Noruega

¿?-no lo creo querida

Natalia- tu que haces aquí deverias estar en Noruega

¿?-pero vine a Argentina para tu funeral querida

Natalia-no

¿?-adios querida-saca un pistola

Natalia-no creo que te atrevas

¿?-adios-le dispara-descanza en paz jajajajajjaaj

Se va pero deja caer una credencial con el nombre de Elsa Arendelle

Mucama-señorita Natalia su taxi la esta esperando a bajo

Silencio

Mucama-señorita?-entra y la encuentra muerta-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mucama-ayuda!

Entra el gerente del hotel

Gerente-que sucede

Mucama-entre y encontré a la señorita muerta

Gerente-llamare a la policía-llama a la policía

Policía-en que podemos ayudarlo

Gerente-hay una persona muerta en el hotel Antuquelén

Policía-vamos enseguida señor

Gerente-gracias

Pasaron los minutos y por fin llego la policía

policia-como paso esto?

Mucama-pues yo le vine a avisar a la señorita que ya había llegado su taxi por ella pero no me contesto y entre a la habitación y la encontré muerta

Policía-jefe encontramos esto-dice mientras le muestra la credencial de Elsa

Policía-llamen a las autoridades noruegas para que detengan a la señora Elsa Arendelle

Policia-si señor-llama a la policía y le avisa los sucedido en Argentina

Devuelta en Noruega

Selena-vaya porfin llegas primita-abraza a Elsa-te extrañe mucho

Elsa- igual yo Selena

Tocan la puerta

Gerda-voy a abrir compermiso-abre la puerta

Policía-estamos buscando a la señora Elsa Arendelle

Elsa-soy yo que se le ofrece

Policía-queda detenida por la muerte de la señorita Natalia acompañenos por favor

Elsa-que?! Pero yo no la mate

Policía-si claro venga con nosotros señora

Elsa-no voy a ir con nadie

Hans-que pasa aquí

Policía-la señora esta detenida y no puede hacer nada-diece mientras se llevan a Elsa-los esperamos en media hora en la delegación para dictar la sentencia de la señora

Media hora después en la delegación

Juez-devido al caso la señora Elsa Arendelle permanecerá bajo prisión por 17 años

Elsa-NO PORFAVOR!

Anna-No ELSA!

Hans-NO ELSA NO SE LA LLEVEN PORFAVOR!

Elsa-Hans cuida a nuestras hijas por favor-dice con lagrimas en los ojos

Hans-vas a salir muy pronto cuídate te amo

Elsa-tambien te amo

Se besan

Continuara…..

Le agradesco mucho a una gran escritora q me pidió q siguiera con el fic muchas gracias

Aurora Auror


	3. La vida tiene muchas sorpresas

LA VIDA TIENE MUCHAS SORPRESAS

Los policías ya habían trasladado a Elsa a su celda

Policia-se quedara aquí entendido

Elsa-me queda alguna otra opción-dijo con tono de sarcasmo

¿?-y tu por que estas aquí

Elsa-por un crimen que no cometi y tu

¿?-por intento de homicidio

Elsa-y a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?-Rapunzel Corona y tu

Elsa-Elsa Arendelle

Rapunzel-y cuantos años te dieron en prisión

Elsa-17 años y a ti

Rapunzel-igual 17 años y tenias familia

Elsa-si mis hijas,mi esposo,mi hermana,mis sobrinas y mucha gente que extraño y tu

Rapunzel-si mi hijo y mi esposo

Pasaron los 17 años y Elsa y Rapunzel ya ivan a salir de prinsion

Policía-pues ya pasaron los 17 años a si que ustedes quedan en libertad

Rapunzel-y a donde piensas ir tu

Elsa-pues a donde mas con mi familia

Rapunzel-y tu cres que aun se acurdan de ti

Elsa-pues claro que si

Rapunzel-Elsa ya pasoron 17 años tus hijas pasaron 17 años sin ver a su madre yo ya no pienso regresar mi hijo ya tiene 20 años paso 17 años sin su madre no creo que me recuerde

Elsa-no digas eso rapunzel el aun te recuerda

Rapunzel – no creo elsa

Mientras ivan caminando elsa choco con un joven

¿?-disculpe señorita

Elsa-no usted discúlpeme no me fije por donde caminaba

¿?-como se llama?

Elsa-Elsa Aendelle mucho gusto disculpe como se llama

¿?-mucho gusto me llamo Hipo Haddock

Elsa-bueno compermiso me tengo que ir

Elsa y rapunzel se fueron caminando asto la casa mas bien dicho mansión de elsa

Rapunzel- wow a qui vivias

Elsa-si-toca la puerta

Gerda-si que se le ofrece

Elsa-gerda soy yo elsa

Gerda-ELSA!-GRITO DE FELISIDAD

Elsa-si te extrañe mucho te presento a Rapunzel

Rapunzel-mucho gusto señora Gerda

Gerda-el gusto es mi buen pasa le voy avisar anna esperame unos minutos

Pasaron y gerda bajo con anna

Anna-que pasa gerda por que me traes aquí….ELSA!

Elsa-ANNA!-se abrazan

Kendra-por que tanto grito mamá

Anna-kendra no te acuerdas de tu tia elsa

Kendra-no

Elsa-anna puedes venir un rato

Anna-claro

Elsa-y mis hijas si me recuerdan

Anna-no creo con eso que hans se …..

Elsa-el que anna

Anna-no te enojas si te digo

Elsa-dime ya

Anna-el le dijo a tus hijas que estavas muerta y se va a casar con selena

Elsa-¡¿Qué?!

Anna-lo que oiste el se va a casar con selena

Elsa-no no no esto no puede estar pasando

Astrid-quien es esta señora tia

Anna-ella es …

Elsa-no le digas anna –le susurro a anna-soy Elsa Arendelle

Astrid-Arendelle?

Elsa-si Astrid

Astrid-como sabe mi nombre

Elsa-tu tia me lo dijo

CONTINUARA….

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo porfin elsa se encontró con una de sus hijas

Pero que le va a decir a hans por que se entero que se va a casar con su prima selena

Bueno pues nos leemos luego

Atte-45elsafer


	4. Chapter 4

El amor se encuentra en donde menos lo esperas

Antes de todo httyd y frozen no me perteneces solo hago las locuras que se me vienen a la cabeza bueno pues aquí esta el siguiente cap

Hipo estaba muy confundido acaso se había enamorado de una mujer que recién acabo de conocer el no creía en el amor a primera vista pero el destino le estaba jugando muy sucio por que al haber visto por primera vez a Elsa ya estaba profundamente enamorado de ella pero nadamas sabia su nombre no sabia si ya tenia esposo o hijos pero el tenia que conocerla mas y rogaba que el destino hiciera que se volviera a encontrar con Elsa

Mientras tanto con Elsa

Anna-si Astrid yo le dije eso a la señorita

Astrid-encerio tia

Anna-si linda

Mientras se escuchaban paso acercándose cada vez mas pero Elsa tenia un buen presentimiento…..y estaba en lo correcto sus otras 2 hijas aperecieron dejando a Elsa con la boca abierta

Elsa-*pensamientos* cuanto an cresido mis niñas como lamento no haber estado con ellas

Heather-tia quien es esta señora

Elsa-soy Elsa Arendelle mucho gusto

Lucia-el gusto es nuestro señora Arendelle soy Lucia y esatas dos de aquí son mis hermanas Astrid y Heather

En ese momento tan maravilloso para elsa tuvo que aparecer la tonta de su prima selena

Selena-*pensamientos* que esta haciendo ella aquí y si me quiere quitar el amor de hans no lo voy a permitir

Lucia-tia selena te presento a la señora Elsa Arendelle

Selena-querida ya sabes que me puedes llamar mamá

Esas palabras llegaron directo como una bala al corazón de ElSA como era posible que su estúpida prima quisiera que SUS hijas la llamen de esa manera Elsa sabia muy bien que las había dejado por 17 años por un crimen que nisiquiera cometio pero ella regreso con un simple motivo recuperar a sus hijas

Elsa-mucho gusto señorita Selena

Selena-señora Selena futura esposa de Hans Westergard

Elsa-*pensamientos* entonces es verdad Hans si se va a casar con Selena –Disculpenme me tengo que ir compermiso

Selena-*para que sepas querida prima Hans es mio y yo sere la madrastra de tus amadas hijas*

Astrid-compermiso me tengo que ir a mi cuarto

Astrid se fue a toda velosidad a su cuarto

Astrid-*no es posible la señora ELSA será un familiar de mis tías y de mi mamá*

Pero en ese momento suena su celular Astrid saca rápidamente su celular y contesta

Astrid-hola

James-hola Astrid soy yo james

Astrid-hola amor que paso

James-te llamo por que quiero terminar con tigo lu nuestro ya no funciona

Astrid-estas terminando con migo

James-si linda perdón adiós

Astrid tenia los hojos llorosos no lo podía creer su novio la avia dejado por teléfono

Astrid-hay mamá no sabes la falta que me haces por que tuviste que morir –dice viendo una pequeña esclava de oro que su mamá le había dado a ella,heather y lucia lo único que los diferenciaba era que el sullo decía Astrid y tenia una hermosa joya azul como sus ojos mientras que la de Heather tenia su nombre y una joya verde como su ojos y la de Lucia tenia su nombre y una joya roja como su cabello era lo único que tenia de su madre ya que se los había dado cuando era una recién nacida pero no se percato de que su madre su verdadera madre estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando tod

Elsa-mi niña tranquila pronto estare con tigo y tus hermanas las amo tanto que voy a luchar por ustedes pero primero tengo que descubrir quien mato a Natalia-se va dircto al despacho de Hans y toca la puerta

Hans-adelante

Elsa-ya supe lo que les dijiste a MIS hijas y que te vas a casar con selena pero quiero pedirte un favor

Hans-que favor

Elsa-quiero que me comviertas en LA MADRASTRA de mis hijas

Continuara…..

Hola!

Bueno pues aquí porfin el cuarto capitulo que les parecio espero que les alla gustado y pienso poner una canción que la cante Elsa es una calmadita que les cantaba a sus hijas se llaman:

Yo viviré en tus sueños de Gisela, let me go de abril lavigne escuchenlas y me dicen que opinan porfis y también ponga si les gustaría que incluyera otras canciones bueno pues adiós nos leemos luego :atte-45elsafer


End file.
